The Whispers You Left Behind
by Under A Cloud
Summary: (AU) You kiss me at twilight, and have me pay the price in red when night descends once more. (KurokoxAkashi) (Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou!)


I was staring at the title of my AkashixOC story, then I began thinking about what if I had another title? Then 'The Whispers You Left Behind' surfaced in my mind, and all of a sudden I wanted to write a story about an abusive relationship between Kuroko and Akashi from first person perspective. It's rare for me to have these impulses, especially one urging me to write from first person pov so let me know how it turned out :)

**WARNING****: Implied sadism and masochism, hints of sexual themes, perhaps psychological issues and a most likely OOC Kuroko.** **Frankly… I ain't sure if this should be rated T or M, please tell me if you think this should be M, okay? Now that's a lot of themes for a story so short...**

Summary: (AU) You kiss me at twilight, and have me pay the price in red when night descends once more. (KurokoxAkashi) (Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**I knew that the quality of my speed-writing is bad, but I never imagined the amount of grammar errors I'd find in a work of barely 800 words... Sorry.**

**The Whispers You Left Behind**

They told me that you were bad news, and warned me to stay away from you. I didn't listen to them, and this is the price I now have to pay.

Midorima-kun especially told me to be wary of the "two 'you's'", but I paid no heeds to his advice - and the most ridiculous thing? I never regretted disregarding it.

_You're crazy._

Still, at times I ask myself… how did we end up like this? But now that we have already arrived at this state, I find that the question poses no significance.

It has been barely a year since this relationship began, and you have already morphed into a monster I no longer recognise.

By day, you are the same recollected Emperor with everyone and everything under your thumb, you look dandy, dressed prim and proper in a suit and completed with a tie. They think that you're normal, only a little cold. But your employees don't know – they wouldn't know, I wouldn't let them know, what sort of creature you are when night descends.

The photo frame which still sits on our nightstand seems to be mocking me, the crack which runs along the lower edge finds sadistic glee in pointing out to me that happy memories we used to share are now but a remnant of the past, one that was going to dissolve soon enough.

It hurts, and the changes in you terrify me, but I terrify myself more.

_You're a monster too, you know? You're no different from him._

Despite everything that's happening, I still love you, and I don't know why, but I guess it's because you'd kiss me at twilight, plant fervent kisses on every inch on my body – suck on my skin, and leave behind bite marks as an indication that I am yours. The passion you emanate not only sets your skin on fire, but it scalds me too – and I find that I rather enjoy the pain.

But the harshest pain – and the one I relish the most comes at night, when you savagely attack me, loveless, merciless.

_Ah... Yes, the pain is very pleasurable no?_

Nails digging into my flesh, drawing out scarlet – red like the colour of your hair, you claim that you do not love me, but I am your possession and will remain solely yours. You would drive into me – you were never gentle, but at times like this it hurts the most.

Yet the satisfaction and pleasure were also the most immense and crippling.

_I told you so._

Night after night, before the previous wounds close up… you would add another layer upon them, and you like to admire them under the blinding white light, calling them your 'masterpiece'.

I guess, I'm numb to the pain already, but I find that you like the glazed look in my eyes. And you told me why, because only when I show that glazed look you can be sure that there's nobody on my mind – not even yourself, and you don't have to think that there's another on my mind.

_You're a lunatic._ I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't muster the strength to even manage a glare, so I only watch through blank teal-coloured eyes as you whisper into my ears, and the lord bless me for having gotten involved with you.

_But so are you._

_... Does it hurt?_

In all honesty, I do not know.

When I wake up you're never there. I'm left alone to pick myself up, and times and again I always do, I'm used to it.

Used to being left with only the whispers you left behind, used to feeling _so used by you_.

_But you like it all the same, don't you... Tetsuya?_

And that voice at the back of my head laughs, showering me with its merciless peals of twisted joy.

* * *

Drop me a review love? :)


End file.
